Dance
by Magnus-n-Elec-lover
Summary: Draco and Harry have been partners for 12 years. First attempt at slash! Also first Drarry fic I've posted. Please read and review! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Just a little one shot I thought of while being lazy in bed. My first attempt at slash. Enjoy!

WARNINGS: Slash! BoyxBoy

HPDM

Harry and Draco had been partners for 12 years.

Dance partners that is. Most of the time they danced in a duet, but sometimes they had solos, or maybe even group dances with others from their studio.

They've danced together since they were three and been friends since birth. But all that changed one faithful contest night.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Harry and Draco to hug each other backstage before a performance. Or to kiss each other on the cheek and whisper a friendly "Good luck" into the others ear. But this time seemed different to Harry. More... Sensual than friendly.

"Good luck, Harry. And don't feel scared, I'm right here," Draco whispered into his ear, the feel of his breath making Harry shiver, and clutch to the silk of the other boys shirt.

"You too, Dray," he whispered back somewhat breathlessly.

They pulled away with small, determined smiles as their names were called to take the stage.

After they'd gotten into their beginning positions on stage, Harry felt his cheeks heat up in a furious blush. The beginning of their performance had Draco, on his knees, in front of Harry, level with his crotch. Draco looked up through his eyelashes at Harry, a small smirk playing at his lips. He bowed his head slightly, and if he rocked forward even the slightest bit, his head would brush Harry's crotch.

The music began, and they danced.

'Even this is /wayyy/ more sensual than all the other times we've danced,' Harry thought.

Draco's arms wrapped around his waist almost lovingly, drawing him closer to the other teen, before they separated again to opposite sides of the stage; miroring each others movements, and meeting once again at the center of the stage.

Harry gasped and almost stumbled as Draco wrapped his arms around his torso from behind, and pulled him into him.

'He's improvising,' Harry thought, going along with the taller teen, 'he must have forgotten something.'

Harry gasped again, and blushed even deeper than before when he felt something hard and foreign press against his ass, as he was pulled flush against Draco's body once more.

"Sorry!" Draco squeaked into Harry's ear, seemingly embarrassed.

Harry only grunted lowly in response as he also felt himself get hard at the feel of Draco pressed against him.

This had never happened before.

Draco's breath hitched, and he realized that his forgiving grunt sounded more like a strangled moan, and only served to turn them both on even more.

They danced on, and finally, it was time for their closing.

They came together once more in the middle of the stage, facing each other this time. They breathed harshly and raggedly in each other ears as they caught their breath, and listen to the crowd scream, yell, and cry.

Harry couldn't resist and stepped forward even closer to Draco, making thier erections brush against one another. Harry moaned louder this time, and turned his face into Draco's neck.

"Harry," Draco warned with a gasp. He hoisted the other teen up, and carried him, bridal style, off the stage.

HPDM

"You boys were amazing!" Lily coddled, as she pulled them both in for a hug.

"Thanks mom," Harry said hugging her back awkwardly, as he tried to keep his erection from being too obvious.

'Thank god we didn't have to wear leotards today,' Harry thought, 'it would have been disastrous.'

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Potter." Draco beamed up at her.

"How many times do have to tell you to call me Lily, silly boy?" She laughed.

Draco smiled and shrugged, taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry's mother noticed the gesture, but kept on talking. It was't an uncommon gesture, but Harry wondered if his mother or anyone else could see a difference in the meaning, the way he could feel it.

"Let's get you boys to the hotel room, hmm? You guys look tired."

"Wait!," Draco said, peering around, "where's mother?"

"She hasn't made it to Denver yet. She should be here in the next 2 or 3 hours though, don't worry."

Draco nodded, and they all made their way out to Lily's car.

On the quiet ride to the hospital, Harry and Draco sat closer than usual in the backseat. Lily noticed, but didn't say anything. She just watched in the rearview mirror as Draco's thumb stroked the back of her son's hand, and they shared a private smile before looking away quickly.

'I owe Narcissa 20 bucks,' Lily sighed and shook her head, 'damn.'

When they arrived at the hotel the studio had instructed them to stay at, Lily had already made up her mind to get the boys a room just for them.

'They're 15,' she argued with herself, 'They're big boys, and they're responsible. They can make good decisions.'

She got them a room with a queen sized bed.

'They have shared a bed before, and seem to prefer it anyways,' she mused.

They retrieved their bags from the car, and made their way to their rooms. They were across the hall from one another.

"Goodnight boys," Lily said, unlocking her own door.

"Goodnight," the boys said together.

HPDM

Draco was on top of Harry, lying between his legs, with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You've never kissed anyone?"

"N-No," Harry said, red faced.

"Hmm. Well, if you let me kiss you, you'll never have to say that again." Draco said, lowering his head a bit, so that their noses were almost touching.

"O-Okay."

Draco tilted his head to the side, and kissed him. The kiss felt like fire to Harry; burning him to the core. He moaned, and felt his deflating erection come back full force. It pressed against Draco's stomach and the blonde shifted, making harry gasp, and thrust his hips.

"Harry," Draco warned, stilling his hips.

"D-Drayyyy," Harry whined pouting up at him.

"Harry... what do you want? Draco whispered into the other boys ear, licking the shell slightly.

"You, Dray. I want you to take me... To make love to me. Please," he whined in response, wrapping his arms around the other, and pulling him closer.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Of course."

"Okay then."

HPDM

AN: Yeah. I know it kinda sucks but bear with me guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: here's another chapter. ;)

HPDM

Harry grew self conscious when Draco pulled his shirt over his head and stared.

"Draco," he squirmed.

"Jesus, Harry. You're gorgeous."

Harry blushed and kissed Draco fiercely, while he unbuttoned and discarded his shirt. Harry didn't get a chance to admire though, because he was a bit too preoccupied with Draco's teeth latching into his neck.

He cried out, and gripped the other teens sides.

"Pants. Off. NOW DRACO!" He screamed as Draco began to pay attention to his hard nipples.

The other boy didn't remove his lips from the nub, but his hands did as instructed. Soon, his and Draco's pants and boxers were both on the floor, and Draco was sitting up to look down at him.

Feeling self-conscious again, Harry moved his hands to cover himself, but Draco grabbed them and kissed each palm.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, and dove down to take Harry's erection into his mouth.

The black haired boy arched off the bed with a scream that Draco was sure would alert everyone in the building to their love making. But he didn't care, and kept on bobbing his up and down over Harry's impressive length.

Harry gasped, arched, cried out, and just plain REACTED in the most beautiful of ways. Draco just knew that no one had done this to Harry before. No one but himself. And no one but himself would. Because Harry is-

"Mine," Draco growled as he stopped his ministrations on Harry's cock.

The other boy groaned at the loss, but looked up at Draco with eyes that shone with so much love, that Draco knew he didn't have to worry. Harry only had eyes for him.

It was with these thoughts still in his head, that Draco climbed off Harry and padded over to his bag. He pulled out lube and a condom, and sat on the bed beside Harry.

The other boy wrapped his arms around Draco's waist with a sigh.

"Are you sure about this? Because when we begin, I'm not stopping," Draco stated, looking down at his black haired lover.

He knew it was a lie. They both did. Even if he was balls deep in Harry, and he was on the verge of coming, he'd pull out if Harry said to stop, or that Draco was hurting him.

"Yes. But none of this," he said, taking the condom from Draco's hands, and throwing it somewhere, "I want to feel you. He whispered sensually, laying back and pulling Draco down on top of him.

They groaned and Harry arched as their erections rubbed together, slick with pre-cum.

"Drayyy, hurryyy," Harry urged, pulling his legs up.

"Shhh, relax," Draco said kissing him gently as he inserted a slick finger.

Harry made a face but did as he was asked. After a while, Draco entered a second finger, and Harry gasped and bit his lip, turning his head away so Draco wouldn't see the single tear that popped out of his closed eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's neck.

"N-No!"

Draco chuckled and began to scissor his fingers. If only he could find-

"OH GOD!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Found it." He smiled down at him, "are you ready, baby?"

Harry moaned deep in his throat, and Draco smirked down at him.

He slicked himself up, and pushed in slowly, stopping every now and again for Harry's sake. He groaned in relief when, after ten agonizingly slow minutes, he was finally fully sheathed inside Harry's tight virginal hole.

"Dammit, Dray. Move!" Harry groaned from beneath him after five minutes.

Draco pulled out and pushed slowly back in with a low groan.

"This isn't going to last long, Harry," he choked out as he picked up the pace.

Harry screamed and threw his head back against the pillows as Draco's cock slammed deliciously into his sweet spot. His back arched unnaturally and he begged Draco for more as his nails dug into the flesh of the other boys back. His legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and he used the new angle to his advantage, matching Draco's frantic pace almost desperately.

"Ah, ahhh, Drayyyyy," seemed to be the raven haired boy's mantra at the moment, as Draco's hand pumped his cock in time with their thrusts, and he started to see black and white spots bluring his vision.

"God Dray I'm gonna-" Harry choked as he felt Draco's seed fill him and heard the other teens cry of pleasure.

The expression of pure ecstasy on Draco's face, as well as the feel of the blonde's softening cock pulsing inside of him sent Harry over the edge.

"FUCK, DRACO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, the white substance spraying across his stomach, chest, neck, and chin. His back arched so high, Draco thought he'd hurt himself. Then it was over, and Harry fell back onto the bed, chest heaving.

Draco leaned down, and licked up the trail of cum. He sat up, smacking his lips thoughtfully, and Harry watched him with tired eyes and a wrinkled nose.

The blonde chuckled and swooped down to kiss his lover as he pulled out gently. He plopped down beside him, and gathered him into his arms, kissing his neck on the hickey he'd left there. Harry sighed and snuggled back to be the little spoon.

"I love you,Harry," he heard Draco whisper hesitantly behind him.

"I /in/ love with you, Draco," Harry responded with a smile, "and yes. I am yours."

The two lovers fell asleep happy and sated, not knowing that in the room across the hall, and in the rooms of their friends from the studio, Narcissa Malfoy and others were collecting their pay with smirks on their faces.

HPDM

How was that? It was only my first try, so don't be too harsh. Thank you for reading, and criticism is welcomed! Please read and review! :) 


End file.
